villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Order Church
The Church of the Order or simply the Order Church, also known as The Order, is a religious movement turned official religion and an organization in Deus Ex: Invisible War. ''Although it seems like a simple religion bent on maintaining order and stability following the Collapse, it is actually under the complete control of remnants of the Illuminati and acts as one of the secret society's divisions. History Foundation The Order Church was formed by Chad Dumier and Nicolette DuClare who wanted to revive the Illuminati after it was defeated and overthrown by Majestic-12.The plan was to overthrow MJ12 and help the newly revived Illuminati regain its lost power but they needed the resources and support to do that. Then the plan was formed; the way to revive the Illuminati was to pin people against one-another while secretly manipulating them from the shadows based on a belief that people will do anything as long as they have an enemy to compete with. Using newfound wealth from the WTO (World Trade Organization) and the religious followers of the Order Church, the Church began to grow and spread around the world. Establishment of the Church The Order Church was eventually established and had managed to spread and grow throughout the world. Chad had became the Chairman of the WTO and Nicolette had became the Church's leader and is now adressed as "Her Holiness" as her own new title. The Church has now grown at such an alarming rate, that people from all the other religions of the world (Christianity, Judaism, etc.) are now part of the Church. This is shown as one of the Church's bases in in Cairo, Egypt and is a mosque converted into a church. The Player can interact with members of the Church and the player decides whether or not he should be allies with the Order Church or not. Hierarchy The Order Church adopted a hierarchial system, somewhat similar to the Roman Catholic Church. The ranks are: *Her Holiness - The high priestess leading the church and reciting the various verses. *High Augur - Supreme advisor of Her Holiness and commander of the Luminon. *Luminon - Regional leader of the church. *Captains - Leaders of Shards, all are led by the Luminon. *Seekers - The disciples. All Seekers are members of smaller groups known as Shards, which is in turn led by a Captain. Gallery The Order Church Crest.png|The symbolic crest of the Order Church. Deus-ex-invisible-war-8.jpg|Order Church Seekers. Order Church Preacher.jpg|Order Church Preacher. Order Church 2.jpg|Entry to one of the Order Church's temples. Order Church hand1.png|The Order Church statue. Trivia *The Order Church's alias is also the name of The Order, the local religious cult that are the recurring main antagonists of the Silent Hill videogame franchise. *In the start of the game, the Order Seekers invade the Tarsus facility in Upper Seattle to free the students (who are later revealed to be test subjects for biomodification.) These Seekers are enemies. As soon as the player leaves Tarsus, High Augur Lin-May Chen contacts and orders the player to investigate (and assassinate) ApostleCorp researcher, Leila Nassif, as well as investigate and halt Templar activity in Lower Seattle. She then orders the player to hire a pilot in Lower Seattle to go and investigate Mako Ballistics and its affiliation with the Templars. After this, she instructs Alex to investigate the Tarsus facility in the Cairo Arcology, as well as to fulfil his mission regarding Nassif. *If the player goes to the Order Church in the Medina, he/she encounters Saman (who is revealed to be the Luminon of the Trier Shard, along with Billie Adams, who joined the Knights Templar). *When the player discovers "Her Holiness" within the Black Gate Ruins in Trier, she reveals that the Order (as well as the WTO) is actually an arm of the Illuminati. Since then, the Order is no longer treated as a separate organization, but merely an arm of the Illuminati. If the player chooses to tell Lin-May Chen about the Illuminati conspiracy, she will openly chide the Order in the Cairo Arcology in the second Cairo level (this is the only time she is seen in person). If not, she will be found in the same area, but she will preach the Order's ideals. Category:Cults Category:Fanatics Category:Organizations Category:Deus Ex Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Xenophobes Category:Supremacists Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Extremists Category:Military Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Anti-Villain Category:Terrorists Category:Conspirators Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Traitor Category:Liars Category:Dark Priests Category:Oppressors Category:Opportunists Category:Hegemony Category:Imperialists Category:Egotist Category:Power Hungry Category:Pawns Category:Control Freaks Category:Fighters Category:Lawful Evil